Odd Changes
by DeaThorn
Summary: Alec is left alone at the loft when Magnus goes to a party. When The Chairman knocks down one of Magnus' potions, Alec had to clean the cat up, getting a small scratch as a result. Who knew such a small thing could cause such a big change? MALEC! Rated T to be safe, nothing really dirty ever happens.(Summary is crap, story is better, I hope. Please read!)
1. It Begins

**A/N: All characters are the property of Cassandra Clare.**

It was quiet inside the loft. Alec sat calmly on the bright orange sofa staring at Magnus' flat screen t.v. attempting to comprehend where mundanes got their ideas about downworlders for 'Supernatural'. _Since when did dragons look anywhere near human?_ Was the only thought in his head when he heard a loud smash from Magnus' study.

A confused and cautious look crossed his face as he pushed himself off the couch and crept towards the study. Magnus was out at some downworlder party so Alec was alone in the loft. His hand slowly moved towards his hip, grasping the seraph blade latched to his belt. When he'd reached the slightly open door, he took a deep breath and whispered the name of his blade before bursting into the room prepared to fight.

His eyes roamed over the room in search of danger and was confused when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He slowly went further in the room to see if anything was behind the warlock's desk. His shoulders instantly relaxed at the sight he found behind the desk and he placed the blade back on his belt where it belonged. Chairman Meow sat in a slightly dazed state in a puddle of sparkling pink liquid.

Alec sighed while staring at the now rather wet ball of fur at his feet. Gently, he picked up the shivering creature and walked into the bathroom. Clutching the cat to his chest, he plugged the sink and started running the water to give the cat a quick bath. At the sound of running water, the chairman began to squirm forcing Alec to tighten his grip to keep the small cat from escaping. When the water was high enough, Alec turned it off and pried The Chairman from his faded black sweater and forced the feline into the water.

Alec had some difficulty holding the cat down and scrubbing the pink liquid out of its thick fur, but he managed to complete his task with only one small scratched on his forearm. After quickly removing the cat from its bath and drying it off to the best of his ability, he placed The Chairman on the ground, allowing the cat to bolt out of the room to find a hiding place for the next couple of hours. Alec sighed, emptying the sink before cleaning the tiny cut on his arm. Alec winced as the water stung the wound much more than he thought it would. He stared at the cut for a moment, a perplexed expression on his face, thinking that the wound seemed to sparkle slightly under the water. Pulling his arm away from the running stream, he examined the cut up close and noticed that the wound actually was glittering a little, but he couldn't see a clear cause.

His thoughts were interrupted when heard the front door slam open and his flamboyant warlock screaming, 'I'm home!'. Alec quickly pulled his sleeve down and walked into the living room smiling. "Welcome back, Magnus." Once close enough, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, smiling into it when Magnus gently kissed him back. "How was the party?" He asked, breaking the kiss but not releasing his arms.

Magnus wrapped his own arms around the young shadowhunter's waste and swayed the two of the a bit heaving a loud sigh. "Dreadful." The warlock began. "Some faerie kid spilt his drink on my new shirt and the music choices were so horrible I wanted to cry."

Alec buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck while he was talking. He laughed a little at Magnus' complaining. "If it was so bad why were you gone for three hours?"

"They had good drinks." Magnus answered simply while he guided Alec over to the orange coach, sitting so Alec was on his lap and snapped his fingers, turning off the t.v.

Alec let out a whole hearted laugh this time pulling away a little to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "You stayed at a party you hated for three hours just for the drinks?"

Alec caught a small gleam in Magnus' cat eyes before the man spoke, a smirk placed firmly on his perfect lips. "Yes, and do you know what that means, Alexander?" The warlock purred the Alec's name sending shiver down the younger boys spine.

A heavy blush stained the blue eyed boy's cheeks. "Do I want to know?"

Magnus' smirk grew as he whispered into Alec's ear, grabbing the boys rear end earning an embarrassing squeak from his tough shadowhunter. "It means I've been drinking for three hours and I'm drunk and very horny."

Alec's blush darkened as the Warlock kissed him passionately and carried him to the bedroom, throwing him down on the canary yellow bed sheets.

***Time Skip***

Alec began tossing and turning under the covers. His body was unbearably hot and he felt like his bones were being rearranged. He began panting as he forced his eyes as open as he could and glanced around at his surroundings. He couldn't help but feel like the room was getting smaller. He turned his head to look at the warlock sleeping next to him. Magnus seemed oblivious to Alec's distress as he slept peacefully on his side of the bed. Alec struggled to lift his arm, pain coursing through his entire being, in an attempt to wake the warlock, but couldn't reach him before he passed out from the pain.

***Time Skip***

Magnus yawned and stretch his arms above his head when the light streaming in from the window woke him. He turned onto his side and flopped his arm down, expecting it to land on his boyfriend and was shocked to hear a loud yowl and frantic movement under the blankets.

Opening his eyes, he starred at the moving bump under the covers on Alec's side of the bed. Thinking that Alec had already gotten up and that The Chairman had crawled into his place, Magnus lifted the blankets to free the small feline, but was shocked to see a fully grown black cat with bright blue, panic filled eyes staring up at him. The confusion grew when he slowly started to recognize the cat's eyes as the eyes of his beautiful boyfriend.

"Alec?" The warlock questioned quietly getting a small mew from the feline in return.

_**A/N: Yay! My first chapter story! This is my first time writing a story that I actually have to keep updating so if you liked this chapter, feel free to review or PM me reminding me to update. I apologize if the characters seem OOC, this is a sort of crack like fic so it will probably seem a little off, but I'll do my best not to change the characters too much. So let me know if you like it or want me to keep going. The next chapter will probably be written in Magnus' or Alec's POV (I'm better at writing in first person than third person, so most chapters will probably be in Magnus or Alec's POV.) Oh, and please let me know if you notice any spelling or grammatical mistakes! I want to improve my writing! You can also let me know if you have ideas for other chapters in the story. I'm open to almost anything. So, once again, please review!**_

_**~DeaThorn~**_


	2. My boyfriends a cat

**A/N: All characters are copyright of Cassandra Clare**

Magnus' P.O.V.

I stared blankly at the black feline on Alec's side of the bed. A lithe cat with slightly messy black fur and beautiful blue eyes. He simply stared back at me, shaking a little. After a minute I finally decided to speak. "Darling? Is that you?" I questioned, lifting my hand to gently pat the head of the new cat.

He mewed at me in return and nuzzled my hand before crawling into my lap and pushing up on his hind legs to place his front paws on my chest. My eyes widened as it slowly started to sink into my head that my boyfriend was a cat. He certainly wasn't a cat last night so, when did this happen? I broke out of my small trance when Alec meowed at me again and started kneading my chest.

"Oh, Darling," I began, placing my hands on either side of his small, furry face. "What happened to you?"

He stared back for what must have been at least a minute with the closest face a cat could pull to a thinking face before jumping out of my lap and charging out of the room. I sat dumbfounded, trying to figure out what he was doing when he poked his head in, beckoning me with a small mew. I stood intending to follow him when he suddenly sat, looked at the ground and kept glancing up at me.

I remained still trying to figure out what was wrong before glancing down at myself. I never put any clothes back on after our 'activities' last night. Looking back up at Alec, I realized that he had no intention of moving until I was covered. Heaving a sigh, I snapped my fingers, a pair of pink sweat pant appearing on my lower body. How could Alec be so shameless in bed, but shy away if I'm naked outside of the bed?

Alec seemed satisfied with the cover up and re-exited the room, myself following closely behind him. I was confused when he went into my study. What could have happened in there last night to make him a cat?

Inside of the room, I saw Alec's new tail poking out from behind my desk. I raised an eyebrow while I attempted to figure out what Alec was doing. When I looked behind the desk, Alec was staring up at me mewing and pawing at a sparkly pink puddle on the hardwood floor. I just stared blankly at the small puddle. How did a sparkling pink puddle get on the floor of my study?

Then an odd putrid scent reached my nose, and I instantly remembered something important. Before I left for last night's party, I had been working on a potion for a client, but I'd left it half finished and at that point, it was sparkling pink. The potion must have fallen at some point and Alec came into contact with it. It was possible that it transformed Alec as it was a magic potion, the problem was that it was only half finished, so I had no idea how to reverse it.

I jumped slightly when I heard a strangely loud hiss. I looked down to see that Alec had gone rigid and his fur stood on end, his long tail poking straight up in the air. I had to restrain myself from laughing when I heard an agitated mew from behind me. Turning, I saw The Chairman standing in the door way in a similar position to Alec's. I continued glancing between the two, not entirely sure what was going on.

The next second, The Chairman leaped, tackling Alec to the ground in a flurry of hisses and claws. I was shocked frozen for a second before reaching down to pull my shadowhunter out of the fight. Apparently The Chairman was rather determined as he began attempting to climb me to get to Alec. Placing Alec on my shoulder, I cast a quick spell to put Chairman Meow to sleep.

I left the room quietly and locked the door before entering the kitchen and placing the warrior-turned-cat on the counter. He stared into my eyes looking a little shaken from the shock but fine all together. "So," I began. "Back to what we were 'discussing' before Chairman went all jungle cat. Did you drop the potion on yourself or something?"

He shook his tiny head back and forth which I, once again, had to restrain myself from laughing at. "But, you did come into contact with it right?" He nodded. "Well then, I have some good news and I have some bad news. We'll start with the good news. That news being, you make a rather adorable cat." He hissed at that and swatted at me. I finally laughed at him a little before continuing. "The bad news is that I have no idea how to turn you back." His little eyes widened at that and I quickly kept going. "But I'm sure it won't be difficult to figure out. It's probably just a simple transformation spell that will wear off on its own."

He relaxed a little, but not very much. I started hearing scratching at the door to my study, indicating that Chairman Meow was awake. This was going to be an interesting day.

_**A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to update, I was planning on updating sooner, but I got sick and then was given major assignments in English and Science and then my dad went into the hospital (he's okay), and I've just been busy and stressed. Updated should become quicker and hopefully longer. Thanks for waiting!**_

_**~DeaThorn**_


	3. Enter: Isabelle

Alec's P.O.V.

Chairman Meow was still locked in Magnus' study yowling and hissing whenever I went near the door. I was starting to think he was developing an undying hatred towards me. Do cats really hate other cats that much?

I was sitting quietly on the now vibrant green couch watching Magnus go through all of his spell books in an attempt to fix me. He was trying to remember which ingredients he'd put into the half-finished potion before he went to the party. He'd been looking up spells that use those ingredients for almost three hours now and it was almost noon.

The minutes continued on and I still did nothing but stare at him. He glanced at me every few seconds until he finally closed the book he was looking at and turned to me. "Alec, darling," He began sweetly. "I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that all the time. It's starting to make me feel really awkward so I would appreciate it if you wou-"

The buzzer went off in the middle of his sentence. Magnus stood and walked over to the speaker. He only got half way through his usual 'Who Dares!' speech before he was interrupted again. "It's Isabelle, Magnus. I told you I was coming over to see Alec today. Open up."

Magnus and I turned to each other wide-eyed. Quickly, he picked me up and place me in his messy wardrobe. I listened to him rush back out of the room and buzz her up. I crouched on a small patch of revealed carpet next to the gap at the bottom of the door. One of Magnus' sequined outfits was scratching at my side, but I did my best to keep my small hiss of discomfort to a minimum.

After a minute or two I heard Magnus open the door and Isabelle give a brief greeting, probably giving him a quick hug as usual, before asking where I was.

"Oh, right. Uh," Magnus stammered. "He… He went to the store. He won't be back for a while so…"

"I'll just wait here for him then." Isabelle quickly jumped in. I heard a soft thump and assumed that she had sat down on the couch. It amazed me how much my senses had increased since becoming a cat.

Magnus began stammering again. My heart was pounding. What would we do if Isabelle figured out that I was a cat? She would probably tell Jace and that would just be a nightmare. "You don't need to wait for him Isabelle. I'll, uh, have him… call you when he gets back, okay?"

"Why can't I just wait here for him?" I could her the suspicious edge to her voice. "Are you hiding something about Alec from me Bane?"

"Of course not!" Magnus quickly replied, perhaps a little too quickly. "I would never hide anything about your brother from you."

"Uh-huh. He's hiding somewhere isn't he?"

"Why would he hide? There would be absolutely no reason for Alexander to hide from you."

"Then you won't mind me having a quick look around, right?"

Before Magnus even had the chance to reply, I heard Isabelle begin rushing around the flat, throwing things open and calling for me. Magnus seemed to be chasing after her from what I could hear. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before the sharp bang of the bedroom door flying open reached my ears. I quickly tried to hide myself further back into Magnus' abundance of clothes before she could throw the closet door open as well.

Just as I thought I heard Magnus capture Isabelle, I stepped on a rather sharp rhinestone and let out a very loud hiss and jumped accidently knocking down a bunch of Magnus' shirts and scarves and whatever else he had hanging in the unorganized closet. I hissed again trying to get all of the garments off of me when suddenly I heard Izzy swing open the closet door.

I froze when I was picked up by a slender pair of hands along with a small pile of Magnus' clothes. "What the hell, Magnus'? Did you throw your cat into the closet or something? He sure is bigger than I remember." She was removing the tangle of clothes from me as she spoke and gasped when I was finally revealed.

For a few moments, we just stared at each other. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and wasn't wearing too much make-up today. "You got a new cat?" She said suddenly turning to Magnus.

"Uh, not exactly…" He began, giving me very apologetic look. I sent him the best glare I could in my cat state.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "If you didn't get a new cat that who is this-" She froze mid-sentence when she looked back at me. "Oh…"

Magnus slowly walked over to us and took me from her, holding me close to his chest. He looked down at me and smiled slightly. "Sorry, Darling. Looks like the cat's out of the bag." He ended with a chuckle. I swatted at him for his little joke but was careful to make sure my claws weren't out.

I turned to Isabelle to see her reaction to discovering my current form. I was not in any way happy to see her reaction.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long! I was studying for my exams and getting ready for some summer work and didn't have much time to write. But I'm completely finished school now so I promise I will update on a regular basis. Also, I would like to thank Luvin'-Rock for pointing out some spelling and grammar mistakes in the second chapter. I did fix them and I appreciate the help, please let me know if you find anything else. Thank you! Oh, and please let me know if you have ideas for some things that could happen in this story, I'm more than open to suggestions.**

**P.S. Don't forget, harassing me with reviews makes me write faster.**

**~ DeaThorn ~**


	4. Arangements

P.O.V. Alec

In mere seconds, Isabelle went from stunned silent, to attempting to contain laughter, to on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Y-You, You're a-a c-cat?" She spat out through her laughter. I let out a rumbling noise that was meant to be a growl, but probably came out as a purr since Magnus began to snuggle me a little and

Isabelle contained her laughter enough to let out an 'aaawww' and call me cute. I'd never wanted to kill my sister more than I did in that moment.

After another minute or so, Isabelle stopped her infernal giggles. "Is that really you, Alec?" She went to pat my head and I swatted at her, still careful of my claws. "Hey!" She snapped at me. "Bad Alec!" She gave me a firm pat on my head causing me to swat at her again.

She sent me a death glare and went to grab at me when Magnus took a step back, pulling me away from my insufferable little sister. "Now, now, children." He began. "Let's not fight, please?" I continued to send Izzy the best glare that I could and she returned it whole-heartedly as Magnus turned to address her. "Yes, Alec was turned into a cat when he came in contact with one of my half-finished potions. I'm not sure how to turn him back as I am not sure what the potion was that I created or the exact reason he became a cat in the first place. It may take a while to figure out how reverse the potions affects."

At that, I turned to him with a wide eyed stare. He looked back at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry sweetheart. I can't find anything in my spell books so far, but I will find something, I promise." He gave my heas gentle kiss when he finished.

I was almost in a state of panic. Magnus couldn't find anything? What if he never finds a cure, or a reverse spell, or whatever was needed to fix me? I was in a doomed state of mind.

"But he could turn back on his own, right?" We both turned to Isabelle. I had almost forgotten that she was there. "I mean, the effects of the potion could be temporary, right?"

"Yes, it could be." Magnus replied coolly. "But the chances of that are diminishing. If someone will turn back on their own, it's most likely to happen within the first few hours, but Alec has been a cat for quite some time. That isn't to say that he won't return to normal on his own. Some transformation potions and spells are made to last specific amounts of time, like a few days or weeks, so it isn't completely hopeless."

I couldn't tell if I should be relieved or extremely worried. If Magnus couldn't find a cure, I could be like this for weeks? Or_ forever_? I did not want to be a cat forever. My distress must have somehow showed on my face since both Magnus and Alec were instantly trying to console me, saying that it would be fine, that Magnus would find something. It didn't make me feel much better.

In the middle of their babbling, Chairman Meow let out a very loud yowl. Isabelle and Magnus walked towards the entrance of Magnus' study, me still in Magnus' arms, to see the Chairman's little paws poking out from under the door. "You locked your cat in your study?" Isabelle asked, turning back to Magnus.

"Well," Magnus began. "Alec and the Chairman don't seem to get along very well.'

"How long has he been in there?"

"Since this morning."

"Are you kidding me?" Isabelle almost shrieked. "The poor guy must be starving!" She stepped forward and opened the door, scooping Magnus' cat up in his arms.

Chairman seemed fine, until he saw me. He was instantly back to hissing and clawing in a desperate attempt to get to me. I jumped in Magnus' arms and then began mentally berating myself for being afraid of a cat the size of a guinea pig. Even as cat I was bigger than Chairman Meow.

Isabelle let out a high pitched scream and through the Chairman back into the study and slammed the door when he gave her arm a good deep cut. Magnus gasped and placed me on the ground before rushing Izzy into the bathroom and helping her clean the wound.

"I'm very sorry." Magnus said once he'd finished cleaning the wound. "Chairman Meow really doesn't play well with other cats."

"I can tell." Isabelle replied and looked at the closed door. "But you can't leave him in there forever. That's not fair him."

"I know." Magnus replied, bending down to pet me. I almost felt like batting his hands away, but it was actually quite soothing. Magnus smiled down at me when I began to purr. "But I can't let him wonder around when I know he's going to attack Alec, and I can't lock Alec up."

"I see your point." Izzy said. After a moment she continued. "Why don't we take Alec to the Institute? Even if Church doesn't like having a new cat around, the place is huge, it's not likely that they'll run into to each other much."

Magnus appeared to consider the idea for a minute. "That's actually not a bad idea. What do think, Alexander?" He looked down at me, halting in his petting.

I had to run what they'd been saying over in my head couple times as I had lost myself in the calming strokes. After fully registering the conversation, I looked up at them with worried eyes.

"Oh, come on, Alec." Izzy put her hands on hips. "It's not like you'll die without Magnus around twenty-four seven."

"It'll be fine, Alec." Magnus began lightly petting me again. "I'll find a cure as quickly as possible and I'll come by every day until I do."

Realizing I didn't actually have much choice in the matter, I simply nodded my head at the two of them. It's not like it was going to be that bad. At least, that's what I thought, until I remembered that Jace was going to be there.

**A/N: Yay! Finally not a late update! Thank you so much for the reviews, they were great encouragement. So, the gang is finally going to meet kitty Alec, and Church is also entering the picture. I'm so excited! And I was wondering, what do you guys think af Alec also meeting Aimon's cat at some point?**

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it!**

**~DeaThorn~**


	5. A Close Call And A Big Problem

Alec P.O.V.

"You'll be fine, Alec. I promise." Magnus pulled me close and gave my head a gentle kiss before handing me over to Isabelle. We were standing outside the Institute now, Magnus preparing to leave to speak with some of his warlock friends to see if they could help, and Isabelle preparing to take me inside and hopefully avoid Jace as she runs me up to her room.

"I'll take good care of my brother, Magnus. You have nothing to worry about." Isabelle told him quickly before rushing inside with me in her arms.

It was quiet inside of the Institute, just like I remembered it. Isabelle went swiftly to the elevator and quickly closed it. She was in hurry to get me hidden in her room before Jace, Clary, or our parents found us. I was happy that she seemed just as concerned about being seen as I was. I knew Jace would do nothing but harass me and I didn't want to know what Clary or my parents would do.

When the elevator opened again, she made a mad dash down a couple halls on the way to her room and just as she was about to reach our destination-

"Izzy!"

Isabelle froze in her tracks and slowly turned her head while trying to keep me out of site. "Hey, Jace!" She called back.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her. "What's with the mad dash through the halls? You look like you're trying to hide something." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He always loved to expose whatever anyone was hiding.

"It's nothing." Isabelle replied quickly. "I just forgot something important in my room." With that she made a quick turn and started up her running again, but this time, I could hear Jace chasing after her.

"Hold it!" Jace had taken a hold of Isabelle's arm and yanked her back when we were just a few steps from her bedroom door.

All of us were frozen for a moment, Isabelle staring at Jace, Jace staring at me, and me staring right back at Jace. "You got a cat?" Jace looked up at Izzy with a bored expression. "That wasn't nearly as exciting as I was hoping for."

"Well, what were you expecting then?" Izzy said, ripping her arm from his grip and getting a tighter hold on me.

"Something more interesting than a cat." He said dully. "Why are you hiding a cat anyways?"

"No reason."

Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever." He started after a minute. "So, why aren't you still at Magnus and Alec's? You usually stay there until, like, midnight."

"well, um…" She hesitated, obviously in search of a good excuse. "They were, uh, busy today. So I had to come back early."

"Yeah, right. You would have busted in there even if they were going at it." I glared at him and let out a hiss. The small sound turned his attention back to me, causing me to deeply regret the noise. A couple seconds passed before he spoke again. "He's a pretty expressive cat isn't he?" Jace leaned closer to me. "And I could swear I've seen him somewhere before…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jace." Izzy yanked me away from Jace's face. "He's a cat, there is no way you would know him. Now excuse me while I me while I get my new cat set up in my room."

"Fine." Jace said and started walking away in the opposite direction than Isabelle and I had been going. "Oh, and do me a favor," He stopped and turned back to us. "Remind Alec that were supposed to train together tomorrow at eight-o-clock." With that here turned and disappeared down the hall.

Isabelle and I both turned to each other and the moment Jace was no longer and sight and a second later, Izzy flew down the halls and into her room. She tossed me onto the bed and whipped out her phone, instantly calling Magnus.

The entire time all this happened, all I could think was, _I am so screwed._

**A/N: I'm really sorry! I know this chapter is a little late, I had a major writer's block. It's also a little short so I apologize for that too. I plan to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. Again, I'm really sorry about how late it is, I hope you still like the chapter, please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes you spot, and remember, reviews make me update faster!**

**~DeaThorn~**


	6. The Plan

Magnus P.O.V.

"This isn't funny!" I was sitting at Taki's with Catarina Loss and Malcolm Fade. I had just explained the recent events of the day to them and it appeared as if neither of them were in the mood to take me seriously.

"How did you manage to turn your boyfriend into a cat?" Catarina questioned, hardly holding herself together. I was starting to wonder if these two were going to be of any help.

"I left a potion I was making for a client half-finished in my study and Chairman Meow knocked it over. Alec went to clean him and he got scratched. This morning he was a cat." I explained. "I can't figure out how to cure him because I can't find any transformation potions that are made with the ingredients I used."

Catarina composed herself before she spoke. "So, you created a new transformation spell that you don't know how to reverse, so your shadowhunter is stuck as a cat?" She summarized. "Well, sounds like you're screwed."

"Yes, that would be why I need your help."

"Wait, you're being serious?" Malcolm broke into the conversation for the first time.

"Yes, I'm being completely serious. I need the two of you to help me out here." I pleaded with them.

They glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to me. Catarina let out a heavy sigh while Malcolm just went back drinking his chocolate milkshake. We seriously needed to figure out what was wrong with him. "We'll have to see him and figure out if we can come up with anything."

I almost jumped with excitement. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll repay you for the trouble." Just as Catarina was about to say something, my phone went off.

I pulled it out of my pocket and clicked the answer button without bothering to check the caller I.D. "Hello, this is Magnus Bane, high warlo-"

"Magnus!"

The high pitched shrieked had me pulling the phone away from my ear for a moment. "Yes?" I replied hesitantly.

"It's Isabelle!" They stated in panic. "We have a huge problem!"

I jumped out of my seat in panic. "What? Why? Did something happen to Alec? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Magnus."

I let out a heavy relieved sigh and sat back down, ignoring all of the confused and shocked downworlders staring. "If he's fine than what's the huge problem?"

"The fact that we forgot that Alec told Jace that they would train tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

I froze for a moment to think. I had completely forgotten about Alec training tomorrow. That meant that we either had to turn Alec back before the training session, or convince Jace that Alec can't train tomorrow and keep Jace from going to see Alec. This was not going to be easy. At the least, it would usually take about a week to create a spell or potion that could reverse what had happened to Alec and it was almost impossible to convince Jace of anything. Even if we could convince Jace that Alec can't train, he would still want to see Alec and convincing him that that was a bad idea would be the hardest part.

I squeezed the bridge of my nose for a moment as I replied. "For tonight, just get some rest. I will try to find a cure for tonight, but if I can't, I will come by tomorrow and I'll think of some reason why Alec can't see Jace. For now just stay calm." With that, I hung up without letting her reply.

I turned back to Catarina and Malcolm and let out a long sigh. It was going to be a long night.

Isabelle's P.O.V.

"Magnus?" I called into the phone when I heard the dial tone. "Magnus!" I looked down at the screen of my phone to see that the call had ended. "He hung up on me!" I threw the phone onto my bed in a small rage, almost hitting Alec on his little head… that seemed like an odd expression.

Alec quickly jumped away from the phone and hissed at me. "I'm sorry, Alec." I apologized while taking a seat next to him. He seemed to glare at me for a moment longer before sitting calmly by my side and stared at me, obviously waiting to hear what Magnus had said. "Magnus said to just rest for tonight and he would try to have a cure by tomorrow. If he doesn't find anything, than he'll be over here in the morning, hopefully with an excuse as to why you can't see him.

Alec appeared very nervous and even let his ears flop down. "I'm sure Magnus will figure something out." I attempted to comfort him and gently pet his head. He seemed to like it for a moment before noticing what was going on and swatting my hand away and hissing at me again. "Okay, fine, I won't comfort you."

I stood from my seat and walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black, silk pajamas. I purposely chose my most conservative pair. The bottoms coming down to my knees and the top showing only a little of my stomach and chest, but had bare arms.

When I turned around, pajamas in hand, Alec seemed a little confused for a moment. After a couple seconds of having his head tilted in a funny way, he seemed to catch on to what I was doing and pawed his way under my sheets to hide while I changed.

I changed as quickly as I could and turned off the lights before crawling under the covers myself and using my feet to guide my brother up to the pillows and out from under the sheets. He curled up on the pillow next to my head and we stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Alec decided to frag his tail under my nose.

I laughed and swatted his tail away, shoving a little further away from me. "Go to sleep, Alec." He meowed at me in response and curled into a little ball to sleep. I stayed awake for just a little longer, staring at him. I was really hoping tomorrow would go well.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm really sorry about how late this is. I've been really busy lately and sadly the chapter didn't end up as long as I was hoping, but I figured that I really needed to update this. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Hopefully the next update will come sooner.**

**~DeaThorn~**


	7. Running Late

**Magnus' P.O.V.**

A very shrill noise went off in my ear, jolting me out of my deep sleep. After my head shot up, it took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. I was sitting in my study surrounded by different types of ingredients that could be used for meals or potions. After another moment, I noticed that the alarm on my phone was still going off so I quickly pressed the dismiss button and relaxed for a moment before noticing the time. It was 11:30 a.m.! Alec and Jace's training should have started almost an hour ago!

I jumped out of my seat and ran into the living room, practically stepping on Malcolm who fell asleep on the floor and jumping on Catarina who fell asleep on the couch. "Cat! Malcolm! Wake up!"

Catarina slowly opened her eyes and stared at me. "Magnus?" She asked. "What are you so excited for?"

"I'm not excited, Cat, I'm panicked! Now get up! Do you remember if we ever finished the potion?" I asked quickly as I got off of her and watched Malcolm sit up and stretch his back and arms.

"The potion?" Catarina asked as she sat up, obviously still tired, suddenly her eyes shot open and she jumped up. "The potion! Right! I put it in the fridge after you fell asleep." She rushed into the kitchen and pulled it out as I pulled Malcolm to his feet. When she returned, she was carrying a small glass filled with a blue-ish liquid. "Here it is."

I took it and stared at it for a moment. "And, we're sure this will turn Alec back to normal?" I was anxiously glancing between her and the glass in my hand.

"Well, obviously we can't be one-hundred-percent certain as we can't really test it, but, in theory, it should work."

I sighed. "It will have to do. We're late as it is." Catarina and Malcolm both looked at the clock and jumped when they noticed the time. The three of us had our shoes in and were bolting out the door in record time.

Izzy P.O.V.

I was so going to kill Magnus. I had been dealing with Jace for more than an hour now and it was not easy to keep him from heading over to Magnus' loft to find Alec, meanwhile, Alec is sitting on my lap seemingly content watching Jace in a rage.

Jace threw his phone onto the couch, again. "He still isn't picking up!" He screamed plopping down on an armchair across from the couch that Alec and I were currently occupying.

"Would you relax?" I tried to calm him down. "I'm sure Magnus just distracted him and he'll be here soon. If something were wrong, you would know." I finished nodding towards his parabatai rune.

Jace made a strange expression for a moment. "Actually, I think something might have happened…"

I nervously looked up at him and noticed Alec's ears perk at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He began. "I don't think it's anything major, but my parabatai rune has actually felt funny since I woke up yesterday, like something's changed, but I can't tell what it is."

"I'm sure you're just imagining things." I said quickly. "And if you're not, you said it didn't seem like anything serious, so don't worry about it."

He was silent for a moment which really worried me. After he was done thinking, he stood up. "I'm just going to head over to check up on him." He began walking to the door and I stood up in a panic and jumped in front of him.

"Honestly, Jace! I'm sure it's nothing. I saw him just yesterday, remember? He was fine." I was babbling in an attempt to keep Jace from leaving. I had to keep him distracted long enough for Magnus to get her and fix Alec. I was standing directly in front of the doorway blocking his path and he looked far from happy about it.

"What's with you? Are you and Alec hiding something from me?" He questioned rather irritably.

"Of course not!"

"Then why can't I check on him?"

Alec's P.O.V.

I was watching Jace and Isabelle fight with an extreme sense of unease. There had to be something I could do to help distract Jace. As I was thinking, I noticed Jace's stelle sticking out of his combat boot and an idea popped into my head.

I jumped off of the couch and quietly slinked over to my bickering siblings. Sure that neither of them were paying any attention to me, I grabbed Jace's stele with my teeth and whipped it out quickly, making sure Jace would notice me take it.

"Hey!" He yelled at me as I darted out of the room. "Give that back!" He was chasing me now. After about five minutes, I found the training and thanked the Angel that it was cracked open. Once into the room I darted to the far side of the sparing matt and turned, waiting for Jace. Once he got into the room, he froze at the other end of the matt and gave me a funny look. Seeing that he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move, I raised a paw and waved it a little in my best attempt to make a 'come at me' motion. He made another funny look and then darted at me. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: I'm sorry about this being late. My older brother took the laptop and didn't really let me use it for like a week. I'm really sorry about that. I got the chapter done though! And I'm giving some credit of that last seen to **_**reneblond**_**. I'm sorry I couldn't make the seen exactly like you were imaging, but I did my best to get it as close as possible. Hopefully I'll update on time next week. Bye!**

**~DeaThorn~**


	8. Finally arriving

Izzy's P.O.V.

I had no idea what was going on. For the last ten minutes, I had been watching Jace chase Alec around the training room in an attempt to get his stele back. I was confused but decided to take advantage of Jace's distraction to give Magnus a call.

I pulled my cell phone out of my tight jeans with only slight difficulty and quickly punched in Magnus' number. After two or three rings, he finally picked up.

"Isabelle! I-"

"Where are you?" I yelled into the phone, interrupting whatever he was going to say. "You are beyond late, Bane! Do you have any idea how much work Alec and I had to put in in order to keep Jace from running over to your place and kicking down the door? And there must be, like, a hundred missed call notifications on Alec's phone at this point."

"I'm very sorry Isabelle, but I'm on my way now. I should be there in just a few more minutes so you just need to keep him busy for a little longer. I have the antidote and I'll give it to Alec the moment I arrive. I'll see you soon." With that he hung up. He actually had the nerve to hang up on me after all the stress I've been through today. That Warlock better be happy he's going out with Alec, because if he wasn't, I would take his sparkly little life.

I peeked back into the weapons room to see how things were going, and it appeared that Jace finally had Alec cornered. Alec had run into a small cubby hole we usually put water bottles in to prevent them from falling over while we're training, and Jace was kneeling right outside it blocking any escape. Of course, once I was told to keep him busy a little longer, he catches Alec. I would have to come up with another way to distract him and fast.

Just as Jace was about to snatch his stelle I ran over to him screaming his name. He glanced away for a second and Alec took the chance to dart out of the cubby hole and towards the other side of the room. Jace tried to make a quick grab for Alec as he darted between his legs, but was only able to graze Alec's sleek black tail.

Jace let out a small, but angry, grunt and turned to me. "What the hell, Izzy? I almost had him!" He turned around and began to stalk closer to Alec again. Alec was on edge, his tail sticking straight in the air and his fur was puffed out making him appear like a little black puff ball. He actually almost seemed to be enjoying being chased until recently when Jace almost ripped his tail off when he'd got a hold of it for a second. Alec had been pretty 'hissy' since then.

"You were going to hurt him!" I yelled back following him.

"I'm not going to hurt your stupid cat, Izzy." He tried to say it calmly, but I could hear the agitation in his voice. I could hear Alec give a feint hiss in the background at Jace's comment, it took a little effort to keep myself from chuckling.

"You almost ripped his tail off earlier!" I yelled back.

"Then he shouldn't of tried to run!"

While Jace and I were arguing, I watched Alec from the corner of my eye as he slowly stalked away and approached the door to the hallway.

Jace seemed to notice the movement as well as he darted towards Alec. Alec gave a small jump at the sudden action before racing out the door.

Alec's P.O.V.

I was getting exhausted. I had fun for the first little bit, but this stelle was starting to feel pretty heavy in the jaws of my now tiny body. I was running down the hall now with Jace gaining on me. If Magnus didn't get here soon, I was going to kill him.

Just as I was turning a corner, I felt warm and sweaty hands grab my sides and lift me from behind. "Got you, you little rat!" Jace proclaimed from behind me. I hissed at him in response, accidentally dropping the stelle in the process, as I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Stop struggling!" Jace tried to get a better hold on me but I slipped out of his hands and landed a little ways away from him and the stelle. He quickly snatched up the stelle before I could grab it again. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "Now I'm going to look for Alec." He went to walk past me.

I had to think quickly to keep Jace from getting away. I acted on impulse and bit Jace's ankle as hard as I could. He let out a muffled grunt and leaned down to try and pry me off of him. At that moment, both of us looked up as we heard our names called from two different people.

Isabelle, Magnus and his friends turned opposite corners into the hallway Jace and I were located in and all of us froze. After a few moments, Magnus spoke up, "Well, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting to see when I arrived. Magnus' voice seemed to wake Isabelle out of her brief haze.

"What the hell took you so long?" She yelled at him. Do you have any idea how difficult it has been to keep Jace occupied?" I gave her my best glare at that one as I was the one that had to worked the hardest. She hardly did anything…

"I'm sorry, I ran into a few dilemas, but I'm here now, and I have the potion." He replied and with his words, I let go of Jace's ankle and darted over to him. Standing on my hind legs, I leaned up and placed my paws as far up his leg that I could and started kneading him from attention. Angel, I wanted to be human again, preferably before I got fleas.

He looked down at me. "Hello Darling. Ready to lose your tail?"

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry…. I really needed to work on updating within the week…. But I hope you like the chapter, and I'm not sure yet whether or not I'm going to make this the second or third last chapter, or if I'm going to throw a little twist in to extend the story… What do you guys think? Should I cut the story to a close or throw in a twist to extend it? Please let me know! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**~DeaThorn~**


	9. Back to Normal Almost

Jace's P.O.V

I was so confused at that moment. I didn't understand why Magnus or any of his warlock friends were doing at the Institute. I didn't understand why Isabelle was distracting me. I didn't understand what any of them were talking about. Izzy's new cat still confused me more than anything else. Obviously, I was being kept in the dark about something and I didn't like it.

"What is going on here?" I shouted to get everyone's attention. Everybody just stared at me in complete silence and after a few moments I decided to speak again. "If someone doesn't explain what's going on, I'm going to kill everyone here!"

Magnus smirked at me. I hated it when he did that. "It might be easier if we show you, Goldilocks."

I was about to snap back a snide remark when suddenly he picked up Isabelle's oddly familiar yet very annoying cat.

"Time for a drink, Sweet Heart." Magnus muttered as he cradled the cat in one arm and put a small glass filled with an odd, brownish liquid to its mouth and it eagerly drank the strange substance. Once the cat had finished the last drop, Magnus placed it gently on the ground.

After a minute or so of watching the cat anxiously, it began to moan and groan in pain. It gradually began to grow in size and the fur started to sink back into the cat flesh to reveal scared, pale skin. Its arms, legs and head also seemed to change shape until it had an almost completely human form. Throughout the entire transformation, we could her the snapping and cracking of bones as they moved around and reshaped themselves. After five minutes, in place of the cat was Alec. He was curled into a fetal position and was completely nude. Not that anyone other than myself seemed to notice.

Alec slowly pushed himself up and Isabelle and Magnus both jumped on him. Alec laughed a little, hugging both of them back. After a moment, Magnus and Isabelle pulled back. "It's good that we got you back to normal after a day and a half as a cat." Isabelle laughed.

"You have no idea." Alec laughed.

"Not entirely back to normal." I interjected. I was beyond confused and a little mad that I wasn't informed that my parabatai had become a cat. I was a little happy that I got to be the one to deliver the bad news though. It would be my first step to a wonderful revenge.

They all turned to look at me. "What do you mean?" Alec asked looking skeptical and a little wary.

I smirked. "Two things. One: You are naked right now." I paused giving him a moment to process what I just said. He paled for a second before doing a complete one-eighty and going bright red, his hands flew down to cover his privates and made sure to be fully seated on the ground with his legs squeezed together. "Two: You still have cat ears and a tail." I would like to saw he paled again at that, but he only became a slightly lighter shade of red, still too embarrassed to allow his face to drain of blood.

Magnus, Isabelle, and Magnus' warlock friends all turned to look at Alec, seemingly noticing for the first time he still had some rather prominent feline features.

Everyone was completely silent. I was hoping for some panicing or at least somebody going off about Alec looking 'so cute' with his 'kitty' ears, but neither of those two things happened causing me to frown a little. Another couple of seconds passed and I sighed. "How about we get Alec into some clothes and then we all meet up in the kitchen. We can all have some coffee while all of you explain to me what's going on." I was really thinking that I could pour some hot coffee on all of them for not telling me that something happeed, but I would like to get some answers first and if they were good enough, maybe I will let them all live.

**A/N: I am so sorry about how late this chapter is and on how short it is! I started my co-op so now I'm working all day and I am absolutely exhausted when I get home, not to mention that I was also in a bit of a writers block on whether to end the story or keep it going. Obviously I decided to keep it going. Poor Alec must suffer a little longer. I would also like to give ****reneblond**** another shout out for her awesome ideas that see major helps to me when I get stuck in this story. In another chapter or two I plan to throw in another one of her awesome ideas, I won't tell you what it is but I will tell you that it involves a very drunk Alec.**

**Again I'm really sorry about how late this is and how short it is. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I figured I really needed to get something out to let you guys know I'm still alive and I am still working on the story.**

**I am allowed to bring my laptop to co-op now so hopefully I can get this story back to being updated on a regular basis again but no promises because I am supposed to be working. Hopefully I'll update again soon with a longer chapter!**

**~DeaThorn~**


	10. I need a drink

Alec's P.O.V

I was never in a more awkward situation in my entire life. We were all sitting in the kitchen now that we'd finished explain to Jace what had happened to me and now everyone was staring at me and I couldn't figure out why. Their eyes seemed to be boring into me and I felt my feline ears fold back on my head. After a few more minutes, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you all staring at?" I practically yelled at them baring my fangs. Apparently I retained my cat fangs as well.

Isabelle bit her lip for a second, smirking, before reaching forward and taking a hold of my ears. "Your ears are just so cute Alec!" She began rubbing them and scratching behind them.

Just as I was about to push her away, I felt a harsh yank on my tail. I jumped out of my seat, Isabelle pulling away, and turned to see Jace with a tight hold of my tail and an evil look in his eyes. "Is your tail sensitive, Alec?" He asked, that dark twinkle in his eye becoming more prominent.

My eyes widened a little when I felt him grip my tail a little tighter. "Please don't…." I begged quietly.

His smirk widened for a split second before he gave my tail another really rough yank, of which he probably pulled out a good couple of hairs, making me yelp and fall to the ground, my tail whipping between my legs for me to take a hold of and I sat there shaking in pain for a minute. Magnus came over quickly to hold me and to give Jace a rather nasty death glare.

I couldn't see Jace's face at the time, but the only words that left his mouth were, "Revenge."

I looked back at him with a slight glare of my own. I couldn't believe that he'd actually yanked my tail like that, even if I had wanted to keep my cat transformation a secret from him. Admittedly, I should have guessed that he would think something was wrong with me because of the parabatai bond. I should have known that I wouldn't actually be able to keep it a secret from him.

Jace just laughed and stalked back to the counter and jumped onto it. I could hear Malcom laughing as well and saw Catarina give him a light slap on the head to shut him up. Magnus and Isabelle began petting me and I wasn't sure if they were trying to comfort or annoy me.

I stood up abruptly, knocking Magnus and Isabelle onto their rear ends. Everybody went quiet and stared at me as I stomped over to the cupboards in the corner of the room.

"Alec?" Magnus started. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

I ignored for a minute while I rummaged through a couple more cupboards until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out o couple bottles from the cupboard that was filled wine, whiskey, and other types of alcoholic beverages. I place about ten different bottles on the table and then pulled out six glasses.

"What's all this for?" Catarina asked. Her eyes squinted at me a little, obviously curious as to what I was planning to do.

I looked at her and then glanced around the room to see everyone giving me similar looks.

I sighed. "I have a tail and cat ears. My boyfriend and sister are getting into the habit of petting me and my parabatai just yanked my tail so hard I felt like it was going to be pulled right off. I'm in pain, I'm confused, and I'm humiliated. If I paln to survive this for even a couple more minutes, I'm going to need to be drunk." And with that, I opened a bottle of wine and poured a rather generous amount into a glass and downed it all at once.

Everyone seemed to be frozen for a second before they all jumped up towards the table and started getting drinks themselves. This was going to be a very long day…..

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry it's been so long! To make it up to you guys, I'm going to try and post at least two more chapters today. I hope you guys like this chapter and you can look forward to lots of fun times in the future for this story, some are credited to reneblond. Again, hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to more soon!**

**~DeaThorn~**


End file.
